The drying of materials which give off noxious fumes such as hydrogen cyanide, hydrofluoric acid, etc. is a problem often encountered in the chemical laboratory. Heretofore such drying has been accomplished in very expensive drying chambers having doors with very elaborate sealing systems to prevent gas leakage caused by positive pressure buildup within the drying chamber. Not only are these prior art drying chambers expensive, they are also subject to breakdown due to the complexity of the sealing systems required.
Therefore it is an object of this invention to provide a drying chamber for handling noxious substances which does not require a door having elaborate sealing systems to prevent leakage of noxious gases from the chambers due to buildup of positive pressures within the chamber.